Kiseki no Sedai and their Messed up Families - On Hold
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Riaka x Aomine & Murasakibara x Mizuki Rated M: Swearing and Mentions of Hentai. Summery Inside Humor/Romance/Family/Drama Flashbacks Two new OC's: Mizuki and Yakeru Review!
1. Plot!

Summery: You will know... When story happens...

Riaka loves Aomine, she is bestfriends with Himuro and Kagami.

Himuro has a twin sister called Mizuki and a younger sister called Yakeru (They are OC's)

Riaka is Kasamatsu's Cousin.

* * *

PLOT: Summery of what will be happening through different chapters.

- Riaka Aomine

- Mizuki Murasaki

- Yakeru (crushes) Kasamatsu

- America - Bestfriends: Riaka, Mizuki, Himuro and Kagami

- Japan – Bestfriends: Mizuki, Murasaki and Himuro (Yousen)

- Japan – Besfriends: Kise, Riaka and Kasamatsu. (Kaijou)

- Japan – Besfriends: Kagami and Kuroko (Sirein)

- Japan – Besfriends: Akashi and Yakeru

- Start with America

- Then Middle school

- Mizuki, Himuro, Kagami and Yakeru moving to Japan

- Plannings: Secret Dates

- Plannings: 1-On-1

- Plannings: Match meets.

- Plannings: Babysittings

- Plannings: Birthdays

- Plannings: Holidays

- Plannigns: Bath Time

- Plannings: Kiseki no Sedai Meetings

- Plannings: Trainings Camps


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

It was a normal spring day within Miami in Florida with the sun blaring down onto the kids running to school and elders playing different kinds of sport, people going to work, horns blaring on the busy roads and streets of the hot state.

Inside a house was a mother making the breakfast for her two twins who were naturally sleeping upstairs in their room. The room was painted Prussian blue and the beds were lined up against the walls parted by a brown oak wooden night-table, laminate flooring, and mint green curtains with a pattern of orange basketballs.

The two children laid there, the twins, one boy, one girl, it was 7:30 am, and next thing there was screaming up the stairs.

"Tatsuya! Mizuki! Time for school!"

The only sound was the groaning of a seven-year old girl, and the snoring of her twin brother. Then the mother went back to preparing their lunch and breakfast. Once again there was shouting this time it was deeper.

"OI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Then there was silence. Which was soon broken by the sounds of stomping up the stairs, and the door slammed open, causing the boy to flinch and fall out of his bed, a thump, and then a groan of "Ow that hurts."  
The girl didn't budge and soon, she was being dragged off her comfy bed, wrapped in her duvet, and out of the bedroom, by her father.

The nine month pregnant mother waddled over to the front door as the bell rang. Answering the door, two kids stood there, a girl and a boy. The boy had short red hair with black tips, while the girl had long black hair. These two were the friends of the twins, Riaka and Taiga. The woman smiled warmly at them

"Tatsuya and Mizuki will be down in a minute, make yourselves at home." She stepped aside and let the children in.

The two stepped into the house, and took their shoes off. Walking onto the wooden floors, they stood there and stared at the black-haired girl who was currently being dragged down the stairs wrapped in her duvet, by her father, while her twin brother slowly walked down the stairs, behind them yawning tiredly. The visitors blinked, and tried not to snicker at the scene unfolding in front of them.

The father looked round at the Riaka and Taiga, as they stood there, their hands covering their mouths as they try to hold back their laughter.

"Ah. Ohayou, Taiga-kun, Riaka-chan."

"Ohayou, Himuro-san."

A thin pale arm soon emerged from within the duvet, into the view of the youngsters.

"Hey guys."

Tatsuya stood there and blinked, before nodding his head, and walked to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Mizuki slowly emerged from her cocoon of duvet and raised herself from the floor, stretching and emitting strange noises. Everyone stared at her

"What?" she looks at them all "everyone makes strange noises when they stretch." Shrugging her shoulders and walks into the kitchen after Tatsuya, in search of her breakfast.

Riaka skipped into the kitchen and stopped as she crashed into the dark-haired boy, falling backwards the younger girl started to blush drastically, as she stared at the boy's hand, stretched out in front of her. Meanwhile, Taiga walked past the two and went to sit down at the table, while their mother set out the bowls for breakfast.

~~xxx~~

After having breakfast and walking to school, the four kids, had to spilt, going to their specific rooms, given to them on their timetables. Each of them agreed to meet up in the Gymnasium, during, break, lunch and the courts after school, before heading home. Spending the days in the classroom, the twins were in their classes while Riaka and Kagami spent their lesson time staring out of the windows, not even paying attention to the teachers ranting. After school, they all had a two-on-two match, girls verses boys, before heading home.

When Riaka ended up on her doorstep, she saw, her bags outside, with a plane ticket, some money, a passport and nothing else. Outside sat a taxi, which had just arrived, and a letter, saying _'You're going to Japan, to live with your aunt and cousin. - Mom and Dad.' _The child sighed, as she jumped into the cab and left for the airport, Kagami watched out of his window, opposite her house as she left.

That was the last time they ever saw Riaka, before finding out that the child had been sent to go live with her aunt and cousin in Japan, by her mother and fathers orders, from Kagami himself the next day.


	3. Flashback: Teikou - Riaka

**Flashback: Teikou**

_Teikou Junior High, an elite school, mostly known for its basketball, and the high-level team within the club. The girl stood at the entrance and gulped, her hand went straight to the necklace around her neck, her career had dropped her off outside of the school, and had her defend for herself, and find her own way into the school, without getting lost -which was practically impossible for her- or make friends, her aunt didn't even bother introducing her to any of the bloody teachers. What was worse, is the girl couldn't even speak Japanese._

"This is stupid."

_She quietly muttered stepping into the gates, clutching her bag, her hair was tied into a high ponytail, that was curly due to her aunt forcing her out of the house, before she could even finish drying the black strands._

"I wanna go home."

_The other students stared at her, and she could already tell what was happening. Conversations, soon to be rumors, everything. Though the thing that annoyed her the most, was their chatter about her outfit. She was American. Her Aunt didn't even bother getting her the uniform for the school._

_'Mizu-chan... Himu-kun...' She sighed to herself thinking quietly. 'Kagami... Save me.'_

_Crying sub-conciously in her thoughts, as she pleaded for her friends to help her, the child wasn't looking at where she was walking and ended up bumping into someone. The person looked round as she sat there rubbing her face, muttering to herself, before lifting her head, and gulping._

"Hmm... Who are you?"

_The sound of munching on crisps was heard as she sweat-dropped. 'What... The hell..? Is he really a middle-schooler?' She lifted herself off the ground and dusted herself off, before walking down some random corridor. 'Where the hell am I going?' Her different coloured eyes soon vanished and appeared again, as she stood there._

"I'm... Lost..."

_She sighed and headbutted the wall. _"Ohayou." _Riaka soon jumped and backed away, scooting across the floor, after falling backwards. The short boy looked at her, with a serious face, that she quietly giggled at, and sighed. Lifting herself off the floor, Riaka softly scratched the back of her head, and looked around, blinking remembering again._

"Um..." _He stared at her, as she frowned._ "G-gomen... Is it that.. Uhh.." _Scratching her head she frowned._ "O-oha-you." _A small smiled appeared on his face, as the girl raised an eyebrow. The bluenett walked away and the girl followed quietly behind._

_'This.. Is going to be a long... Day.'_

* * *

_The boy lead the new student towards the Gym, as he opened the double doors, and entered the hall, as all three parts halted seeing the boy enter, with the girl behind him. She gulped and blushed, as the stared. The blue orbs gaze towards her as he gestured to follow, which she willingly obeyed. The two headed towards the first string section, she clutched her the strap of her bag more, once they stepped in front of a pink-haired female and a elder male, who she figured was the coach._

"Tets-kun~"_ The girl hugged the boy, as she soon turned to the person next to him, and blinked. _"Huh... Who's this?"

"Hmm... It's you again?"

_Her gaze turned to the tall purple-haired kid as she gulped, and hid behind the person who was called 'Tats-kun' the two stared at each other, then between the taller male, and the small female._

"Her name is Riaka... Kuroishian. She is a transferre student from America..."

_The turned to the red-haired boy as he looked at her._

"She was lost... I found her outside the classrooms for the third years. Akashi-san."

_He nodded as the girl was soon yanked from behind the boy, by the other female and squeezed to death, in a tight hug. As the female giggled, Riaka's frowned and soon, pushed her away, gasping for air and standing there looking at the red-haired male._

"How do you know me?"

"It's not everyday... Teikou gets a kid from Florida. It's a rare sight."

"What's your po-"

"Satsuki." _They were soon intruppted by a dark-skinned male walking over. The pink-haired girl looked round and ran over to him with a bottle of water and a towel._ "Who's that?"

"Riaka-chan... She is from Florida."

"America...?"

"Riaka-chan...?" _She thought aloud mumbling to herself, at hearing the name and blinked. _"This is stupid... Why do I have to be here."

"Mhm. America... I don't think she can speak Japanese though."

_She stood there as the girl and boy conversed, she knew it was probably about her, the girl name Satsuki, seemed like one of those chicks that would go around talking about others. Though that could just be Riaka taking up the thoughts of people in Japan, being like people in America, specially when in came to basketball. Looking around she rose her head to the ring around her neck the frowned a little. The bluenett from before tapped her shoulder, they were both the same height, almost._

"Riaka?" _She nodded as he smiled a little. _"I'll introduce everyone, to make it easier." _Once more, he was answered with a nod. He raised his arm, and pointed to the first two. _"The girl is Momoi-san, while the boy next to her is Aomine-kun." _Moving to the one she had bumped into earlier she awkwardly smiled and trembled slightly._ "This is Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-san." _Then he pointed to the blonde and green haired boys on the court._ "And over there you have, Kise-kun, and Midorima-kun." _Riaka nodded, and looked back towards the boy next to her._

"O-okay... I think... I got all of that in." _She looked away slightly and chuckled nervously._ "I hope."

"And I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tet..suya..."_ Her frown changed to a small smiled as she giggled cutely._ "It sounds like Tatsuya..."

_They all looked at her as she blinked and gulped. As their was a small mumble of 'kawaii' from some of the people that heard her laugh, like Kise who turned towards the group after hearing the giggle. Momoi also knew her friend standing beside her thought it as well, but wouldn't admitt it like the other boys did, from the second string._

"Tatsuya..." _Momoi asked nicely as Riaka turned her head._ "Who's that?"

"A friend... Who moved to America.. From here." _She looked up and blinked._ "Oh yeah... Umm... I... Need to go to the m-main reception...?"

"I'll take you Riaka-chan."

_Momoi smiled and took the girls hand, dragging her out of the gym. She dug her heels into the ground though, it failed as she soon slipped pulling the female down with her, just as they got out of the gymnasium, causing a crash and the boys to run over and see what happened. Slowly, Riaka attempted to lift herself off the ground, though wasn't able and groaned, raising her head to see the female horizontally across her from the fall._

"C-could you g-get off... C..ca-nt b-reat..h"

_Momoi lifted herself up as, Riaka straight away turned around and raised her body coughing, and taking deep breaths while, sitting on her her legs, in a kneeling postition. A seconed later, there was a small, withheld chuckle released, as the two girl looked up at the six boys standing there. Two of them trying no to laugh, which made the new girl look away and stand up grabbing her bag. Momoi glared at the dark blue-haired one, and soon caught up to the female before she got lost again._

~x-X-x~

_It took a while but the two females made their way from the main reception back to the gymnasium, after getting Riaka's uniform as well as her timetable for the lessons. Stepping into the female changing rooms, she soon got changed, into the uniform, and ended up looking like Momoi did, minus the jumper and minus the blazer. She stood there pulling the blue pleated skirt down a little, as her eye twitched slightly, and the shirt a bit. Momoi walked over and sorted out her ribbon, and her buttons that she had left undone. As Riaka looked away twitching a little, at having to be helped on getting dressed.  
_

_The two soon made their ways back into the gym, as Momoi, purposly pulled the hairtye out of her hair, so the black locks would fall down her back, causing her to turn and moan at the girl taking the hairband back and tying her hair up again._

"Naw... But Riaka-chan, your hair looks nice when it's down."

"Yeah.. Well I don't want it down."_ The pink-haired female, pouted at the girls attitued, as she looked round and gulped. _"S-stop. Don't pout, it won't change anything."

"B-but Riaka-chan."

"Stop calling me that as well."


End file.
